


Disgrace and Shame - Schande und Scham

by HollyMae



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Deutsch | German, Drama, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Multi, Rape
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMae/pseuds/HollyMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom erzählt gerne von seinen weiblichen Eroberungen wenn die Kameras laufen. Er merkt nicht, wie sehr sein Verhalten andere weibliche Fans verletzt. Am Ende zahlt er einen hohen Preis für seine Vergnügungen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgrace and Shame - Schande und Scham

**Author's Note:**

> Autor: HollyMae  
> Fandom: Tokio Hotel  
> Rating: ab 18  
> Datum der Fertigstellung: 11.09.2010  
> Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Tokio Hotel gehören natürlich nicht mir… ich habe sie mir nur mal kurz ausgeliehen. Ich will mit dieser Story niemanden verletzen, Geld mache ich damit auch nicht. Sämtliche Situationen sind reine Erfindung und entsprechen (vermutlich^^) nicht der Wirklichkeit
> 
>  
> 
> Nur für den Fall, dass es jemandem bekannt vorkommen sollte: Ich habe diese Story bereits im September 2010 geschrieben und damals in einem anderen Archiv unter einem anderen Autorennamen veröffentlicht.

Mühsam steige ich aus dem Bett und reibe mir mit den Händen über mein Gesicht. Wieder eine schlaflose Nacht… wie so oft in den letzten 12 Monaten.  
Ich bin nass geschwitzt und zittere, Übelkeit breitet sich in meinem Magen aus und ich schaffe es gerade noch rechtzeitig ins Bad, ehe ich mich übergeben muss.  
Langsam sollte ich mich doch an diese Albträume gewöhnt haben.  
Mit viel Kraftaufwand schleppe ich mich zum Waschbecken, putze mir die Zähne um den säuerlichen Geschmack loszuwerden. Danach spritze ich mir noch etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Das tut immer recht gut in diesen Situationen.  
Vorsichtig hebe ich meinen Blick und sehe mich im Spiegel an… oder das, was noch von mir übrig ist.  
Ausgezerrtes Gesicht, dunkle Augenringe, blasse Haut… was ist nur aus mir geworden?  
Ich seufze und gehe zurück ins Schlafzimmer, kuschle mich in meine Bettdecke und rücke etwas näher an Bill ran. Seine Nähe gibt mir Halt und Sicherheit. Zwei Dinge, die ich dringend brauche, um irgendwie weiter zu leben.  
Noch bevor ich meine Augen schließen und versuchen kann erneut einzuschlafen, höre ich es.  
Es beginnt ganz sanft und leise, entwickelt sich aber –aus Erfahrung- dann zu einem immer lauter werdenden Störfaktor.  
Verzweifelt presse ich meine Hände auf die Ohren. Ich will es nicht hören, es soll weg gehen. Was es natürlich nicht tut.  
Mit Tränen in den Augen rapple ich mich erneut auf und gehe in das angrenzende Zimmer.  
Ich stelle mich neben das Bett und starre in selbiges.  
„Leise, leise… bitte sei leise… ich will das nicht. Hörst Du?“ flüstere ich. Natürlich bringt es nichts. Das Weinen und Wimmern wird lauter, schaukelt sich zu einem unüberhörbaren Schreien hoch.  
Und ich? Ich lasse mich auf meine Knie fallen und weine ebenfalls.  
Ich wollte das doch alles gar nicht! Warum ich? Warum ich? Warum ich?

Eine warme Hand legt sich auf meinen Rücken, lässt mich erschreckt zusammenfahren. Mit ängstlichem Blick sehe ich Bill an, welcher gerade versucht mich zu beruhigen. Erleichtert atme ich aus und stehe mit seiner Hilfe auf.  
Er bringt mich zum Schaukelstuhl und ich lasse ihn einfach machen. Bill weiß immer, was für mich am Besten ist. Auch wenn mich die Erkenntnis manchmal etwas spät trifft.  
Ich sehe, wie er zu dem kleinen Bettchen geht, den Himmel zur Seite schiebt und das Baby herausnimmt. Vorsichtig streichelt er dem kleinen Jungen über den Rücken, flüstert ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr und schaltet auf dem Weg zu mir den Flaschenwärmer ein.

Ein Zittern geht durch meinen Körper. Ich sträube mich jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn halten soll.  
Dabei ist es doch nicht seine Schuld. Das weiß ich. Er ist mein Sohn… und ich will ihn nicht!  
Ich kann einfach nicht! Er erinnert mich an Alles, was damals geschehen ist.  
Und das ertrage ich nicht.

Am Anfang war es ganz schlimm.  
Wann immer ich mich um ihn kümmern sollte, bin ich ausgerastet. Habe vor Wut und Hass getobt, geschrieen, um mich geschlagen.  
Ich wollte ihn weggeben, in ein Heim oder gleich in eine Pflegefamilie.  
Es war Bill, der mich davon abhielt und mir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, Verstand einprügelte.

Jetzt ist da nur noch Angst und Schuld. Auch nicht wirklich besser.  
Der Kleine versteht es nicht, wird es vielleicht auch niemals verstehen.

Vorsichtig reicht Bill mir den Kleinen und ich nehme ihn wie automatisch in meine Arme. Halte ihn an meine Schulter gedrückt und hoffe, dass er bald aufhört zu weinen.  
Ich wollte doch nie Kinder haben und jetzt das.  
Ich schließe meine Augen und beginne langsam vor und zurück zu schaukeln, wiege uns beide irgendwie so lange, bis wir uns beruhigt haben.  
Mittlerweile ist auch das Fläschchen heiß genug und Bill reicht mir das Lätzchen und ein Spucktuch. Der Kleine hat mir bereits einige T-Shirts mit seinem milchigen Sabber und manchmal auch mit seinem Erbrochenem ruiniert.  
Aus Fehlern lernt man… auch eine Erkenntnis, die zu spät kam.

Es dauert nicht lange, bis er sein Fläschchen leergetrunken und ein Bäuerchen gemacht hat. Ich lege ihn zurück in sein Bett, ziehe die Decke über ihn und halte ihm seinen Schnuller leicht an die Lippen, bis er danach schnappt und zufrieden daran rumschnubbert.  
Erneut knie ich mich neben sein Bettchen und sehe ihn an. Er ist so klein und hilflos...  
Die ganze Zeit ruhen seine Augen auf mir, zwischendurch seufzt er und blinzelt immer wieder.  
„Tom?“, höre ich Bill meinen Namen sagen. Ich sehe zu ihm und er deutet mir an, das Zimmer zu verlassen, um selbst noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Aber ich schüttle nur kurz meinen Kopf und wende mich wieder dem Baby zu.  
Nach wenigen Augenblicken ist Bill neben mir und legt mein Kissen auf den Boden. Dann legt er mir meine warme Bettdecke um die Schultern und gibt mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange ehe er mir noch kurz durch mein kinnlanges blondes Haar streicht und endgültig das Zimmer verlässt.

Vorsichtig greife ich mit meiner Hand durch die Gitterstäbe des Kinderbettchens und lege meine Hand über die des Kleinen. Seine braunen Kulleraugen fallen ihm immer wieder zu, aber es scheint, als wolle er überhaupt nicht einschlafen... als ob er sich regelrecht gegen den Sandmann sträuben würde. Fast so, als wolle er keinen der kurzen kostbaren Momente der Aufmerksamkeit die ich ihm nur selten zuteil kommen lasse, verpassen.  
Gott, er ist so winzig.  
„Besser du bist hier, als bei deiner biologischen Erzeugerin. Die ist im Knast und da hat so ein Würmchen wie du nichts zu suchen. Und wenn sie ihre Strafe abgesessen hat... dann bringt man sie gleich in die Klapse... wo sie hoffentlich verreckt...“, murmel ich und streiche leicht sein ausgestrecktes Händchen. „Ich bin kein guter Papa.... tut mir leid.... und ich hoffe, dass ich dir niemals in einem Anfall von Hass und Wut sage, wie du überhaupt entstanden bist...“  
Tränen schießen mir in die Augen und ich spüre, wie sich meine Wangen vor Scham tiefrot färben.

***Flashback***  
etwa 12 Monate zuvor nachts in einem Club:

Gott, endlich mal wieder richtig abfeiern. Habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gemacht. Und dann auch noch ohne meinen Anstands-Wau-Wau Bill. Der liegt mit einer netten Erkältung flach.  
Ich sitze schon ne ganze Zeit hier im VIP Bereich, trinke ein paar bunte Cocktails, beobachte die ausgelassen tanzende Menge. Hin und wieder habe ich Blickkontakt mit dem ein oder anderen Schneckchen, flirten ist ja nicht verboten, aber laufen wird da nichts.  
Na Herr Kaulitz, dann wollen wir mal zeigen, was wir so auf dem Dancefloor draufhaben.  
Ich gehe runter und mische mich unters Volk, tanze, lache, habe Spaß.

Es ist bereits nach 4 Uhr in der Früh, als ich den Club durch den Hinterausgang verlasse. Mein Taxi steht gleich in einer Seitenstrasse um die Ecke.  
Doch bevor ich die Strasse erreiche, ruft jemand nach mir. Ich drehe mich um und erblicke die Barkeeperin. Habe ich etwas im Club vergessen?  
Sie kommt auf mich zugelaufen und grinst mich an.  
„Alles klar?“ fragt sie mich.  
Ich ziehe fragend meine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Sicher. Warum ?“  
„Hmmm, dürfte sich ja gleich ändern“ meint sie immer noch grinsend und irgendwie verstehe ich gerade nicht, was das soll. Also drehe ich mich um und mache mich erneut auf den Weg zu meinem Taxi. Weit komme ich jedoch nicht.  
Es tauchen zwei Mädchen auf und versperren mir den Weg. Was soll das?  
Und irgendwie.... wird mir auch etwas schwummerig.  
„Immer noch alles klar?“ werde ich fast schon gehässig von der Barkeeperin gefragt.  
Meine Atmung beschleunigt sich, schwarze Punkte beginnen vor meinen Augen zu tanzen und Übelkeit steigt in mir auf. Ein weiterer Schwindelanfall lässt mich das Bewusstsein verlieren.  
~~~  
Ein stechender Schmerz fährt durch meine Brust und lässt mich mit verzerrtem Gesicht aufkeuchen. Jemand streicht mir eine meiner Cornrows vom Hals. Mir ist heiß und übel. Und da ist noch ein leichter Schmerz in meiner Brust.  
Langsam öffne ich meine Augen und es dauert ein wenig, bis sich meine Sicht klärt.  
Panik breitet sich in mir aus, als ich merke, dass meine Handgelenke mit Kabelbinder an einem Bettgestell gefesselt sind.  
Hastig blicke ich in die Richtung, in der ich die Hand vermute, welche mir gerade über meine Wange streicht.  
Die Barkeeperin... sieht mich lächelnd an.  
„Hallo. Endlich aufgewacht?“ fragt sie sanft.  
Ich versteh nicht... bis ich merke, das hier noch mehr nicht stimmt.  
Eine Kamera ist neben dem Bett aufgestellt und auf mir... ich muss mich übergeben.  
Schnell lasse ich meinen Kopf zur Seite fallen und schon beginnt mein Magen zu verkrampfen, fördert alles, was ich bisher in der Nacht getrunken habe heraus. Ich würge und schnappe nach Luft.  
Die angeekelten Schreie der drei Mädchen beachte ich gar nicht. Stattdessen wehre ich mich, versuche dieses Weib von mir runterzuschubsen.  
Sie sitzt nackt auf mir... ich... ich... bin in ihr.  
„Hör auf... geh runter... was soll das? Lasst mich in Ruhe. Ich will hier weg“ schreie ich und spüre erneut den Schmerz in meiner Brust.  
Jemand nimmt das vollgekotzte Kissen weg und zerrt auch an dem Laken unter mir... reißt es weg.  
„Reg dich nicht so auf. Hast doch auch was davon. Zumindest bist du bei mir schon heftig gekommen, Tommilein“, meldet sich die Barkeeperin erneut.  
„Was? Niemals!“ erwidere ich geschockt.  
„Oh bitte, stell dich mal nicht so an. Das hast du dir alles ganz alleine Eingebrockt!“ zischt sie mich bedrohlich an.  
„Ständig laberst du von all deinen Eroberungen. Nimmst aber immer nur so notgeile abgewrackte Zicken mit. Blond, blauäugig, große Dinger, kaum Hirn! Nur hübsch muss sie sein und fickbar! Und was ist mit uns? Mit uns normal aussehenden Frauen? Meinst du etwa, wir möchten nicht auch mal eine Nacht mit dir verbringen?“, beginnt sie zu schreien.

„Oh Gott“ höre ich plötzlich ein Stöhnen und zwei Hände legen sich auf meine Schultern, ein Gewicht presst sich auf selbige.  
Das Mädchen auf mir hat sich vorgebeugt, bewegt sich hektisch auf mir und flüstert „Ich liebe dich, Tom“  
„Geh runter“ knurre ich sie an, „geh runter, geh runter, GEH RUNTER!!!!!“  
Ich winde mich, versuche mich irgendwie zu wehren. Vergeblich. Stattdessen stöhnt sie erneut laut auf und verkrampft sich auf mir. Und ohne das ich es will, reißt sie mich mit sich. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie erregt mein Körper gegen meinen Willen war.

Stumm und gedemütigt liege ich auf dem Bett. Meine Tränen kann ich nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
„Ist doch bald vorbei, Tom. Musst jetzt nicht weinen. Hat dir doch auch gefallen. Nur noch einmal durchhalten. Obwohl... ich hätte schon Lust auf ne zweite Runde mit dir“ haucht mir die Barkeeperin ins Ohr.  
Ich wende meinen Blick von ihr ab und beginne zu schluchzen.  
Ich will das hier nicht. Ich will nach hause und Bill einen verdammten Kamillentee ans Bett bringen. Mit ihm in der Tageszeitung blättern, die Hunde rauslassen, Mittagessen vorbereiten...

Man fasst mir ans Kinn und dreht meinen Kopf.  
„Ich bin dran“, lächelt mir das dritte Mädchen ins Gesicht, welches eben noch an der Kamera stand.  
„Ich ... ich kann ... nicht“ stottere ich und sehe an mir herunter. Little Tom ... bleibt Gott sei Dank little. Aber da habe ich mich geirrt.  
„Das macht doch nichts. Hiermit wird das schon. Kennst du doch, nicht wahr, Tom?“  
Das... nein, das kann... nicht sein...  
„Halt ihm die Nase zu, dann schluckt er die schon“, sagt die Barkeeperin zu ihrer Freundin. Meine Nase wird tatsächlich schmerzhaft zugehalten und nach kurzer Zeit bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als meinen Mund zu öffnen um zu atmen.  
Sofort wirft man mir die blaue Pille ein und lässt danach einen Becher Wasser folgen. Hustend schlucke ich und versuche verzweifelt Luft zu schnappen.  
„Meinst du nicht, dass das dann reicht? Nicht das wir ihm zuviel von dem Zeug rein schmeißen“, fragt Mädchen Nummer 2.  
„Ach was, der kann das ab. Hat sich in Thailand doch auch mit Viagra vollgepumpt um Spaß zu haben.“  
„Das war jetzt aber schon die dritte Pille in drei Stunden... und ob sich das Zeug so gut mit den KO-Tropfen verträgt, die du ihm schon vorher verabreicht hast...“, kommt es kleinlaut von Nummer 3.  
„Was ist los? Ich dachte du wolltest auch mal an ihn ran. Also sei still und warte bis er soweit ist. Dauert ja nicht lange, bis das Zeug wirkt“ kommt die zickige Antwort.  
„Ist ja schon gut.“  
„Ihr ... ihr habt mir schon drei Viagras reingewürgt?“ frage ich ungläubig und geschockt.  
„Ja, du warst ja zu betrunken, um ihn hochzukriegen. Da haben wir eben etwas nachgeholfen.“  
Hilfe... ich brauche Hilfe... will hier weg... nur noch weg....  
~~~  
Wie spät ist es? Wie lange bin ich schon hier? Sucht man nicht nach mir?  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch durchhalten kann...  
Die beiden Mädchen sind gegangen, nachdem sie hatten, was sie wollten. Aber die Barkeeperin...  
Lautes Keuchen erfüllt den Raum, schnelle Bewegungen, sie hetzt sich erneut zum Orgasmus....  
Sie hört nicht auf... 5 Viagras... meine Sicht verschwimmt immer mehr, die Übelkeit ist kaum zu ertragen, habe mich erneut übergeben, die Schmerzen in meiner Brust werden stärker....  
„Bitte“ flehe ich... nicht zum ersten Mal innerhalb der letzten Stunden.  
Mit irrem verklärten Blick sieht sie mich lächelnd an. „Gleich Süßer, dann helfe ich dir auch. Sollst doch auch Spaß haben.“  
Der reißende stechende Schmerz wird schlimmer... unkontrolliertes Zittern....Tränen fließen unaufhörlich...ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei kann nicht mehr unterdrückt werden... weinen... flehen... wimmern...  
Erlösende DUNKELHEIT  
~~~ 

3 Tage später:  
Seine warme Hand streichelt beruhigend meinen Arm auf und ab. Liebevolle besorgte Augen suchen meinen Blick.  
Bill.  
Ein anonymer Anrufer sagte ihm, wo ich bin.  
Die Polizei hatte es geschafft sich zutritt zu dem Gebäude zu verschaffen und meine Peinigerin festzunehmen.  
Der bereitstehende Notarzt war meine letzte Rettung.

Mein Herz hatte mehrmals aufgehört zu schlagen. Meine Atmung setzte aus. Noch immer habe ich Schläuche, die mir beim Atmen helfen. Mein Herz ... wird mit Hilfe eines EKGs überwacht. Es könnten Schäden bleiben, meinte der Arzt.  
Aber meine Sicht klärt sich langsam und mit viel Glück, wird sie voll und ganz zurückkehren.

Der anonyme Anrufer war Mädchen Nummer 3. Sie hätte nicht ihr Handy benutzen sollen. Man konnte sie somit ausfindig machen und ebenfalls in Gewahrsam nehmen. Sie verpfiff letztendlich auch Mädchen Nummer 2.  
*** Flashback Ende***

Meine Entführung und die Vergewaltigungen ging durch alle Medien rund um die Welt. Ein Bulle witterte das große Geld mit dem Fall.  
Sogar Teile des Videos tauchten im Internet auf.  
Mitleid und Spott wurden mir entgegengebracht.  
Ich brauchte und wollte beides nicht!  
Alles was ich wollte, war Ruhe ... Sicherheit... Geborgenheit....  
Bill gab mir all das.  
Wir mussten nicht reden, um einander zu verstehen. Er ist mein kleiner Bruder und passt seitdem gut auf mich auf.  
Er war für mich da, als die Gerichtsverhandlungen begannen.  
Er war für mich da, als das Urteil verkündet wurde.  
Er war für mich da, als man mir mitteilte, dass ich Vater werde.  
Er war da, um für das Sorgerecht für meinen Sohn zu kämpfen.  
Er ist für mich da, um mir mein Leben so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten.  
Er hat seinen Traum für mich aufgegeben.  
Genau wie die G’s.

Ich habe unser neues Haus seit der Urteilsverkündung nicht mehr verlassen.  
Der Garten ist größer als beim letzten Haus, der Zaun höher, die Alarmanlage sicherer.  
Ich muss hier nicht raus!  
Ich habe hier alles was ich brauche.  
Auf die Bühne, in die Öffentlichkeit, unter Fans will ich nie wieder.

Tokio Hotel gibt es offiziell nicht mehr. Unseren Vertrag haben wir gekündigt. Hat zwar einiges gekostet... aber ohne mich, wollten die anderen nicht.

Inoffiziell... haben wir ein kleines Tonstudio im Haus, wo wir Vier uns einmal die Woche für Aufnahmen treffen.  
Jeder von uns arbeitet an Songs für ein neues Album. Wir werden zurück kommen... aber nur noch um Alben zu veröffentlichen. Es wird nie wieder Liveauftritte, Interviews, Musikvideos oder Fotoshootings geben.  
Wir haben somit unser eigenes Label gegründet und uns selbständig gemacht.  
Gustav war schon immer ein Hobbyfotograf und macht die Shoots für das Booklet mit uns.  
Georgs Freundin arbeitet in einer Druckerei und kümmert sich um das Layout und natürlich die diskrete Herstellung des Booklets.  
Die CDs werden dank Andy und seinen Connections gepresst.  
Wir fangen ganz von vorne ganz klein an.  
Ob wir wohl überhaupt noch Fans haben?  
~  
Ich wische mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sehe, dass der Kleine letztendlich doch eingeschlafen ist. Ich schüttle das Kopfkissen auf und lege mich auf den Boden vor das Bettchen, mummel mich in meine Decke ein. Der Geruch von Babypuder und Babyöl umgibt mich.  
Es wird dauern bis meine Gedanken zur Ruhe kommen. Mein Blick ruht weiterhin auf dem Baby. 

Sieben Jahre Gefängnis mit anschließender Sicherheitsverwahrung hat seine „Mutter“ bekommen.  
Ihre Komplizinnen bekamen je fünf Jahre... bei guter Führung sind die eh in maximal drei Jahren wieder draußen.

Ein Seufzen verlässt meine Lippen.  
Irgendwie... sind wir eine kleine Familie, die von Bill zusammengehalten wird.  
Er hat nicht nur seinen Traum von der Bühne aufgegeben. Er hat auch immer noch keine Freundin. Meinetwegen.  
Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gilt mir und dem Kleinen.  
Jeder Fan würde vor Entzücken ausflippen.  
Bill hatte damals viel besser aufgepasst, als unsere Mutter uns erklärte, wie man ein Baby versorgt. Er macht das viel besser als ich, obwohl auch er nie Kinder wollte.  
Außerdem hilft er mir in kleinen Schritten, dass ich mich meinen Ängsten stelle und sie besiege.  
Raus auf die Straße um Einzukaufen gehe ich nicht. Fahre auch nicht mit dem Auto durch die Gegend.  
Wenn ich frische Luft will, gehe ich in den Garten. Dort spiele ich dann auch mit den Hunden oder nehme den Kleinen mit raus, trage ihn durch den Garten.  
Inzwischen kann ich es auch schon ertragen, wenn man mich umarmt... zumindest bei Bill, den G’s und meinen Eltern.  
Mit Bill... kuschle ich auch schon mal.  
Da würde jedes Twincestherz höher schlagen. Aber das muss es nicht.  
Keine unserer entgegengebrachten Zuneigungen sind sexueller Natur.  
Auch ich bin nur ein Mensch und habe Bedürfnisse.  
Bill umarmt mich, streichelt meine Arme, meinen Rücken, meinen Bauch wenn meine Sehnsucht nach Wärme, Liebe und Geborgenheit zu groß wird.  
Er hält mich im Schlaf.  
Es macht ihm nichts aus ein Schlafzimmer, ein Bett mit mir zu teilen... und dafür bin ich ihm unendlich dankbar.  
Ich weiß nicht, was ohne seine aufopfernde Hilfe aus mir geworden wäre.  
Und vielleicht, wenn ich mir ganz viel Mühe gebe... und ausreichend Zeit nehme... vielleicht kann ich dann auch ein besserer Vater sein und meinen Sohn... lieben.


End file.
